


The Second Drawer

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012), Young Avengers
Genre: ALL THE TOYS, Everyone piles on Billy, Foursome, M/M, Multi, So many toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy, Steve and Tony decide what to do with their favorite magic little hero for the night. And then they do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Drawer

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by myadamantiumheart's Babes in Training series. Seriously, read it, it's great.

After round one, which left him unfulfilled, sweating and panting where his lovers had left him while they went across the room to talk, Billy needed to actively make an effort to regulate his breathing enough to let him hear what Tony, Teddy and Steve were saying. 

And look at that, all that yoga he'd been doing helped, because it only took him… five entire minutes to focus his attention enough to listen properly.

"…could always let him try that new outfit, I mean, let's be honest, he looks so unfairly good in lace that you'd think he had a second X chromosome if you hadn't actively been down there sucking his cock—"

"We did that, like, a week ago." That was Teddy's voice, tinged with slight amusement as he addressed Tony. "You just like all the different names for him you get to use when we pretty him up."

From his position – draped naked over one of Tony's ridiculously plush and comfortable footrests, each of his limbs bound to one of the legs – Billy did his best to stifle his snort against the soft suede. It was true: Tony had never failed to switch up the dirty talk _entirely_ when Billy crossdressed for the three of them, using words like "princess" and "baby girl" and… some other ones that Billy would rather keep to himself, thank you. Billy personally was a fan of the routine, for reasons that had nothing at _all_ to do with the way the other three handled him extra-gently when they dressed him up like that, really, but he could see Teddy's point about wanting a little variety.

"We could always try something simple for the night," came Steve's suggestion, quiet and lacking in the authoritativeness that usually meant he was giving an order disguised as a suggestion. When he used _that_ tone, he was really Captain America directing Tony and Teddy to their battle stations as they got to work on the project of national significance that was Billy's ass; _this_ tone, however, was one of a real proposal, one that Tony and Teddy were allowed to have input on. 

"And waste the zap straps?" Tony pouted. 

"We're not wasting the zap straps," Teddy agreed.

So that was what was tying him to the footrest. Good to know. Their last trip to the local sex shop, a two hour-long affair during which Billy had blushed furiously as Teddy and Tony held things up to his body to see if they wanted to buy them, Tony had spent quite a bit of time eyeing zap straps, a package of thin wire ties promising to bind _anyone_ to _anything_.

You know what they said about Tony Stark and his relationship with wires, after all. These ones were even red and gold. 

"Okay, then," Steve said, "one of you come up with an idea."

"Excuse you, I already had the _brilliant_ idea of bringing back Billie Ann for the night, thank you very much—"

"Wait," Teddy said, and then there was a soft rustle of movement, presumably as he stepped closer to the other two to whisper his idea. Billy couldn't hear anything for a moment, but he did hear the twin exhales of breath as Tony and Steve digested that plan. 

Steve spoke up first. "Sounds good." 

\--

They didn't even hoist him up off the footrest, as presumably that would fall under the heading of 'wasting the zap straps.' Instead, Steve – at least Billy assumed it was Steve, because if someone without incredibly powerful super-soldier strength were to lift that and then drop it on Tony's hardwood floor Tony would have a _fit_ – lifted the whole thing up with him on it and carried it to the bedroom, then placed it right back down. Before Billy could get too comfortable, though, another pair of hands was behind him, fastening a blindfold over his eyes and giving each of his nipples a playful pinch before stepping away. 

"Well, now I know that was you, Tony," Billy piped up, surprised at how raspy his voice came out sounding. 

"You know it, princess," Tony said without a hint of shame. 

"Quiet, Billy," came Teddy's voice. "We have a gag somewhere." 

Billy blushed and quieted.

"So do we want to explain it to him or do we want to just do it?" Teddy murmured to the others. 

"Oh, I think we should tell him," Tony said immediately. "Nothing adds to the suspense of an intentionally suspenseful activity like more suspense." 

"Is it really suspense to tell him what we're going to do to him, though?" Steve said thoughtfully. "That just seems like spoiling it."

"I think you should tell me," Billy commented, partially because, well, he did, and also because he also had the sneaking suspicion that whatever this activity was going to be, he might benefit from a gag for it. 

He was not disappointed. 

"I'm getting the gag," Teddy announced, bedsprings creaking as he apparently climbed up off the bed to go look for it. 

"Second drawer," Steve and Tony supplied in unison.

Billy snickered. 

Soon Teddy's hands were touching him – and even if Teddy hadn't announced that he would be the one to retrieve the gag, Billy would have known the difference, because while the three of his lovers might share many things, such as an ongoing desire to wreck his ass as creatively as they could, one area where they differed was the shape and size and textures of their hands: Tony's were slim and calloused from years of work; Steve's, broad and firm from all the hauling of heavy things he did; Teddy's, strong but so, so gentle, which was likely just because he was _Teddy_. In any event, these were Teddy's hands on him, fingers trailing from the back of his neck up to his lips, one fingertip pushing gently against Billy's mouth and receiving a dutiful kiss in response. 

"Yeah, I’m gonna tell him," Teddy said, his voice startlingly close to Billy's ear. With a whispered "Open" and exactly one gag inserted into Billy's ready mouth, Teddy murmured, "We're gonna play with you _hard_ tonight, baby. Gonna try out every single toy Tony's got in that drawer of his, all without letting you move from this spot. There's, like, five different dildos, there's that paddle you asked us to get, there's your favorite body glitter—" 

"There's the nipple clamps," Tony piped up. 

"—there's nipple clamps," Teddy agreed. "All kinds of things, just for you. And when we're done—" 

Billy hated to interrupt Teddy's sexy monologue, he really did, but the strap of the gag was sort of pressing into his cheek and the best way to get his boyfriend's attention was by choking loudly to announce that there was a slight problem. 

"Oh. Sorry, babe," Teddy said, promptly turning his attention to adjusting the gag. Once it was fixed, Teddy continued, "And when we're done… we'll snip those zap straps and let you come." 

With that, Teddy patted Billy's cheek a few times. "How's that sound?" 

Billy nodded vigorously. 

"Great," Steve said from across the room. "Let's get started." 

\--

Spread out like a wide open canvas over the footrest he was strapped to, Billy waited for the unmistakable sound of the drawer opening. There were soft murmurs from across the room – nothing Billy could quite make out, though – before he heard the drawer shut, then something that sounded like a… flicker or something, and all of a sudden there was a white-hot something-or-other landing squarely in the middle of his back.

Startled, Billy squeaked, a surprised noise that didn't quite make it around the gag without some distortion, and he bucked upward since there wasn't exactly a _down_ in which he could get away from whatever had just landed on him. 

Then it dripped down again, just as startling as the first time, and he realized. Wax. 

Really, it might've been nice for them to _tell_ him that there were going to be candles involved. Just to prepare.

And what was worse, whoever was holding the candle above him – or maybe there were more than one? He couldn't tell – wasn't sticking to a particular rhythm, instead dripping it _all_ over his back instead of one concentrated area, and at irregular intervals, too. It made it impossible to predict when the next splash of heat would come, and even as tense as he was, it was shocking and painful every time.

("Next time we'll have to do this with the blindfold off," Teddy commented, his familiar hand stroking down Billy's arm. "So we can watch his face." 

"Gag off, too," Tony agreed. "The noises this kid makes…")

At least, Billy thought, they seemed to be sticking to his – owowowowowow _fuck_ that was his _ass_!

Another startled noise, this one actually making it out around the gag unmangled, and finally the person above him took pity on him. "Last one," came a murmur, and Billy couldn't even place whose voice it was at this point, just wanted to strain upward and kiss whoever it was all over for promising an end to the dripping of the wax. Since he couldn’t do that, though, he just slumped, all the tension sliding out of him in anticipation of respite. 

And then the last bit of wax dripped down on the back of his neck and he _howled_. 

"Good boy," Teddy murmured, rewarding him with a kiss on the shoulder. "Good boy."

\--

Twenty minutes later, Billy was missing the candle portion of the evening rather fiercely, and that was for exactly one reason. While the wax had hurt – hurt a lot, in fact – at the very least, it had just been that one bit of torture at one time and nothing else. 

Now, though… now there were a whole bunch of things being used at once, and it was all Billy could do just to keep track of what was being used _and_ avoid being completely overwhelmed and oversensitized.

There were, so far as he could tell, eight items being used on him: first and second, the blindfold and the gag; third, the zap straps; fourth, the (of couse) red and gold nipple clamps Tony had built himself and swore made Billy look "just like one of the expo dancers"; fifth, an ice cube (possibly several?) that someone _very very mean_ was rubbing all over the backs of his thighs and making his knees feel like jelly; sixth, a vibrating dildo being worked in and out of his ass; seventh, a matching one in his mouth; and eighth, a pair of heels someone (Tony, undoubtedly) had jammed his feet into just for the fun of it.

There was pretty much an uninterrupted stream of moaning coming from Billy's mouth right now, and if he didn't know for a fact that they all loved it, he'd be even more mortified than he already was. 

Okay, that was a lie, because he had absolutely zero energy to be mortified just now. 

Seriously. Zero. 

Right now, he was a little preoccupied focusing on _every sensation in the world ever_ , including things like—

\--the way he didn't quite have room to curl his toes in the heels Tony had slipped him into, so instead he was arching his feet inside the whatever-those-shoes-were-made-of confines, without really having enough room for it to be a painless experience but also without the ability to actually _stop_ himself, and--

\--comments from the peanut gallery, such as "Make him move that way again" and "Little comeslut, can't stop bucking up his hips, can he?" and "See, wouldn't that have been hotter if we'd tucked him into some lace first?" and "Someone remind me why we didn't factor in how much all of _us_ would want to get off from this display," many of which seemed to be at least partially inspired by--

\--the way that ice cube kept trailing near his ass, which inevitably got him to tense up a little, which led to--

\--the dildo in his ass packing even more of a punch with every thrust, which, by the way, already seemed to be hitting his prostate almost every time, which meant he was--

\--moaning even louder around the dildo in his mouth, nearly gagging a couple times but taking it all the way down, all the way deep, which led to the reward of--

\--someone stroking his back, inevitably inspiring a sigh of gratification, a loss of tension in his chest and shoulders, letting him melt a little flatter into the plush footrest, which you'd think was a good thing but actually just made--

\--the nipple clamps pinch tighter, hurt a little more, but Billy didn't actually hate that, so it just caused--

\--more toe-curling and more clenching and more movement and just generally more sensitivity while Tony and Teddy and Steve worked him over, inevitably causing his collapse into a whimpering mess, rubbing himself against the footrest in search of some relief.

It was torture. Absolute torture. 

He even thought he blacked out a little, because after what felt like hours and hours of this but was probably only minutes, the sensations dulled and the bonds felt looser and he just felt liquid, like anything touching him was just there, a part of him.

Finally there was a whisper in his ear, a hand touching his cheek. "Ready?" 

"Yuh-huh," Billy mumbled, writhing without meaning to. "Please?"

"Come, baby."

\--

Like most nights, it ended in a screaming orgasm and a snuggling arrangement that could best be described as a puppy pile, with Billy still putting in serious effort to catch his breath and Teddy snuggling close to him while Tony and Steve bookended them from either side. 

"Good?" Teddy murmured in Billy's ear. 

"Good," Billy mumbled back, head in Teddy's chest as he nodded off to sleep.


End file.
